


don't waste your youth

by adelatron26



Series: there for you after all this time [2]
Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelatron26/pseuds/adelatron26





	don't waste your youth

'Fuck' Connor exclaimed as he jumped from the bed but with his haste he stumbled over a pile of clothes on his floor.  
They had been relaxing languidly on his bed for hours wordlessly scrolling through their respective tumblrs.  
'I forgot about therapy,Ricky's gonna kill me'  
'that’s a good thing though right?my beauty distracted you to the point where everything paled in significance'  
Troye mocked imitation Connor's go to move on his channel,hands under chin smirking wildly.  
This was received with a smack of a pillow.  
In between rushing around grabbing clothes and hopping from foot to foot putting on his shoes,Troye sat up and asked with a serious tone.  
'can I cone with you oday?you can talk as openly as before and pretend like im not even there'  
'I don’t know Troye,I know we've overcome a lot in the last couple of days but I don’t know if I'm comfortable with you witnessing-

'what?you're vulnerability come on Con,I've seen you at your worst and if anything it only makes you appear more human to me'  
'I don't want to put you through unnecessary pain'

'what can I say Im a glutton for punishment' he smiled childishly up at him.  
They rode in Ricky's car.Connor in the passenger seat again with the window down and oh wonder:body gold blared from the radio  
'nice song choice there Rick Troye smirked as both boys belted out the tune to their own dance.  
'what can I say? This song brings all the boys to the yard'

Troye rolled his eyes dramatically.He really was the fairest of them all,Ricky Dillon everyone:mr ott queen  
'so Con this could very well be your last session,are you planning on letting your hair down tonight?'

'that reminds me actually I need to get a hair- cut badly'they all laughed at the irony.

 

'come on Rick,you know my idea of fun is a night in and pizza as a treat'  
'yeah but remember those times when you used to be fun,young and well hung'  
Connor slapped Ricky's arm  
'stop it'  
'oh Troye wait,you don’t know about this,storytime'  
Troye now sat up intrigued  
'so flashback to two months ago,the middle of summer and we decided to have a cookout on the beach,a couple of drinks later and Conny boy here breaks out the beyonce moves'  
'only his moves got a bit too close to the fire and he lost a good bit of pride'  
They laughed and Connor watched Troye in the rearview mirror,trying to gauge a reaction.  
'we all thought it was pretty lit tbh'  
He was smiling but there was a sadness in the way his jaw drooped.

He turned the music back up and droned out the noise of Ricky's singing while watching the blur passing by his window.  
'so we'll go see a movie later and go crazy maybe even see a horror right?'  
But the boys were only half listening as they approached the therapists warm blue....house.  
Troye stopped and cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.  
'someone's house really?'  
Connor looked at him sheepishly  
'it makes me feel more at ease in the long run,all I wanted was that comfort if I was to spill my heart out'  
Troye grabbed Connor's hand to steady himself rather than to calm Connor'  
The therapist greeted Troye as if he were a friend of Connor's whereas Troye eyed her cautiously.

She paid him no overt attention and went to sit down  
'so Connor,how are you feeling today?'

Here we go with the cliched questions,Troye thought to himself.  
Lets give her a chance he thought as he waited for Connor's answer.  
'its lovely weather outside and you know how that invigorates me'

A detached answer she thought but let it go.  
'it must be even more exciting spending time with loved ones '  
The therapist focused solely on Connor though he knew the question implicated him.  
'tell me have you succeeded in your plans to visit your family since we last spoke?'  
Connor looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Troye braced himself for whatever lie Connor was going to give.He knew that face too well.  
'I have been concentrating on rekindling old friendships first actually'

Troye was taken aback at Connor's sudden candidness, what was it about this woman that provoked Connor to become so truthful.  
He stared gob smacked at Connor and physically had to tear his eyes away.  
I'm pleased to hear that Connor'  
'you sound insincere' Connor stated   
'I am simply responding the insincere version of yourself you are presenting to me'  
She leaned forward in her chair as she stared into his mind.  
'I am not an audience you have to play up for Connor,I am here to listen to you,the Connor stripped of materialistic and celebrity worth,just be yourself and speak'

Connor zoned out for a second before he began sobbing until it came to a wracking painful cry.  
Except unlike the other times when this happened Troye was there to hold him wordlessly,letting him get this out while rubbing soothing circles on his back.


End file.
